Teardrops on My Books
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: One shot, Song Fic, Hermione's Hidden fealings about a certin Boy who lived


Short little oneshot, song fic, for your entertainment. The song is Tear Drops on My Guitar, by Taylor Swift. The idea is mine, and the characters and Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling.

Hope you like it…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Harry asks, coming up and walking beside her on the way to class.

"Great? How about you." I answer back… what he doesn't realize is that I'm only great because he is standing in front of me.

_  
__**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

"Not bad… Did you hear about yesterday? Ginny planed this big surprise picnic, and we went out to the lake and just sat there and talked forever…"_  
_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

"No, she didn't tell me. That's great though. I'm glad you guys had fun." I bow my head slightly. Not enough that he would notice… then again he would only notice me if I had red hair and was Ron's little sister…__

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

It is then that Ron walks up and places his arm around my shoulders. He has been doing this for a while now, getting more touchy and sweet around me… not that I care, all my attention is on Harry.

"Hey, Hermione, care to go down to lunch with me?" Ron asks. I turn to Harry to see his reaction but he is already gone…

_  
__**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right**_

I can see him running down the hall towards a petite redhead, and my heart drops again.

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night 

I look up at Ron and give him a small smile. "Sure," he of course is oblivious to the fact that it's not him that I like. He keeps his arm around my shoulders and I can't help but stay there… at least someone thinks of me as more than a sister._  
__**  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

That night I sit up on the astronomy tower, thinking about Harry. Silent tears streaming down my face.

_  
__**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

I look up into the sky. I find Hercules the constellation, and make a wish… what better constellation to grant my wish that the strongest hero… just like Harry.

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do.

I think about all of the muggle songs that I know, the ones about love, and lost love… I sing them softly to myself… the ones that remind me of him… who am I kidding, every song reminds me of him. __

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

I was sitting in the common room reading my potions book when he came down. He had a huge smile on his face.

_  
__**And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

He didn't even stop… of course he walked past me. Ginny is sitting on the other side of the common room, playing with her hair. His smile lights up the whole room…

_  
__**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

I let my tears fall from my eyes, why does he have to be so perfect? Why do I have to love him? I'm supposed to be with Ron. Everyone knows it… everyone thinks that were perfect for each other… but if she was supposed to be with Ron, then why did her heartbreak every time Harry walked by? __

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

My tears drip on to my book. It seems like all of my books are tear stained now.

_  
__**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

I look over at them. Ginny sitting on Harry's lap, smiles on both of their faces. He kisses her slowly and I'm reminded of my wish from last night, _for him to look at me the way he looks at her…_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light**_

I close my book and stand up; I turn once… just to see if they noticed, to see if they cared. They don't, they are much to wrapped up in each other to notice. I move up to my room and rifle around in my trunk until I find it. It's a picture from third year, after we saved Sirius… Ron was still sleeping and Colin wanted to take a picture of us…

_**  
I'll put his picture down and maybe**_

I take it out of the trunk and sit down on my bed starring at the picture… we are both smiling, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, my head leaning on his. The picture looked so right to me…

I prop it up on the nightstand next to my bed.

_**  
Get some sleep tonight**_

I lay down, and wrap the blankets around me. I didn't even bother to change clothes but for some reason I don't care. I hope I can get some sleep. I haven't slept in so long, staying up all night, thinking about him. Thinking of what would happen if Ginny did something wrong… _****_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The pages of my books stick together now. Ron gives me an odd look, knowing that I usually keep my books in top condition, but he doesn't say anything.

_**  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

Ron sits down next to me and pulls me against his chest, and I let him, because I know I don't have a chance with Harry. I relax against Ron, and he wraps his arm down to my waist. But my eyes never leave Harry. Just as his never leave Ginny.

_**  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**_

"Hey Hermione…" Harry said as we walked to potions.

"Hi Harry…"

Before we can even start a conversation we are at the dungeons. Harry and Neville sit down, and Ron and myself take the desk behind them.

_**  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. **_

Harry turns around to ask me a question, and I do what I do best… smile and give him the answer…


End file.
